


Cats and trees

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: X's Oneshots [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Rescue, Vines, forest, stuck in a tree, tree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Temmie is half cat monster so obviously they're interested in trees...Pairing: Flowey x TemmiePrompt words: Forest, Tree, RescueRequested by: my little sibling





	Cats and trees

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy.

"HAAALLPPPPP!!!! TEEEMM NEEEDD HAAALLPPPPP!!!!!!" Temmie screamed at the top of their lungs, clinging to the branch they were sitting on. They risked a look down and nearly fainted. They were so high up!!! If they fell the ice under the high pine tree would undoubtedly kill them.

"Temmie?" A familiar voice asked and a flower popped up a few feet from the tree. Flowey looked around frantically, having heard his partner's screams miles away. He looked up when he heard a whimper and froze when he saw Temmie on one of the highest branches of a gigantic pine tree, dangling down and only holding themselves with their front paws. He quickly summoned some vines and reached up to help the shivering monster. Flowey wrapped his vines around Temmie securely and pried them from the branch, carrying them down slowly. The small monster closed their eyes tightly, whimpering quietly in fright. Flowey let go of them as soon as their feet touched the safe ground. They collapsed with exhaustion, panting heavily. Shivers were wandering through their body, worrying Flowey even more.

"Are you okay?" Flowey asked quietly, trying not to startle his panicked datemate. He could feel his soul clench at the negative and scared emotions he was receiving through their bond and vanished, popping up next to Temmie. They had fallen asleep.

"I'm in love with an idiot..." Flowey murmured good-naturedly and nudged Temmie gently, kissing them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! ^^ If you did please leave a Kudos and a comment.
> 
> I hope you have a nice new year! ^^


End file.
